Duck Hunt Dog
__TOC__ General This nameless dog is featured in the classic Nintendo Entertainment System game Duck Hunt, congratulating the player on successfully shooting a duck and also mockingly laughing at him or her upon missing a shot. This mocking has earned the Duck Hunt Dog its status as a gaming icon, as well as the players' inability to shoot the dog out of frustration. The dog is considered by many to be one of the most annoying video game characters in history. Attributes Duck Hunt Dog's Normal Moves Combo *Paw Swipe: He swipes his paw forward from top to bottom twice, then he leans forward and lets out a vicious bite which stuns the enemy in place. Side Tilt *Dirty Trick: He places his foot to the ground and kicks dirt up in the air behind him. Up Tilt *Duck Toss: He tosses a blue duck in the air. Down Tilt *Paw Sweep: He crouches down, leans forward and sweeps his paw down to the ground. Nair *Cartwheel: He does a rapid spinning cartwheel in the air that hits in all directions. Fair *Side Paw Swipe: He leans his left shoulder forward in front of him and does a quick paw swipe. This is his meteor smash. Bair *Mule Kick: He thrusts his back legs behind him in a dropkick-style attack. Up Air *Spinning Paw Swipe: He rotates his whole body while swinging his paw over his head. Dair *Doggy Paddle: He does a very rapid paddle on all 4 legs. This move is an air combo almost exactly like Yoshi's down air. The difference with this one from Yoshi's is that this one has more vertical reach. Side Smash *Duck Smack: He pulls out a duck and swings it forward which smacks the opponent. Up Smash *Backflip: He performs a backflip with much effort and speed then lands on his stomach. Down Smash *Tail Chase: He rapidly chases his tail and spins twice. This is a combo smash with a final knockback. This works similar to Pikachu's Down Smash, but without the electricity. Forward Throw *Mule Kick: After grabbing the opponent, he kicks them with both hind legs. Back Throw *Back Somersault Kick: After grabbing the opponent, he leaps on their torso and grips them with his limbs. From here, he pulls his body weight back to do a reverse somersault while still holding on to the opponent. Once he does the full somersault, he kicks them away with his hind legs. Up Throw *Grounded Spinning Paw Swipe: The same move as his Up Air, but performed on ground. Down Throw *Jaw Lock: After grabbing the opponent, he lays them down and locks his teeth onto them. He shakes his head left to right to fortify the attack. Dash Attack *Roll Over: While dashing forward, he does a very short leap and then rolls over twice. Ledge attack *Back Kick: Once grabbing on the edge, he pulls himself up and does a back kick with his hind legs. Duck Hunt Dog's Special Moves Notable Appearances *Duck Hunt (1985)